Broken Melody
by Phenomstress
Summary: Sequel to Perfect Melody. Raven and Melody are expecting! (finished)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Broken Harmony  
Author: Miss Calysto  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to WWFE. Or any other the wrestlers.  
Summery: Sequel to "Perfect Melody". Raven and Melody are expecting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Raven woke up from his restless slumber. He turned over to look at the outline of his  
sleeping wife. The satin sheet from their bed had slid down to the lower part of her back  
exposing her beautiful skin. He hypnotically ran his fingers over the tattoo she got the day  
after they were married. It was a small music note on her shoulder blade. At the sensation  
of his touch Melody moaned and turned over to face her husband.   
  
Raven smiled he then turned his attention to the small mound on his wife's stomach. He  
moved down the bed so his face was by her hip. He let a soft kiss on her stomach. Melody  
smiled and ran her fingers through her husbands hair.   
  
"Your going to make a good daddy."  
  
"You'll make an even better mommy."  
  
"You better remember that when I wake you up at three in the morning with a craving for  
chocolate flavored chicken."  
  
Raven laughed and crawled back up to his wife and nuzzled his face in her neck. His hand  
started wondering up her thigh. A shiver shot through her body.  
  
"What are you up to?"  
  
"Just want to make my wife scream before we go on air tonight, is that so much to ask."  
  
And with a small giggle and a devilish grin, Melody rolled ontop of her husband.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They entered the arena hand in hand, just like always. Stephanie made a bee line to her  
god sister and gave her a gigantic hug.  
  
"There's my girl! And how's your cute little bundle of joy."  
  
Melody giggled as Steph made baby talk with her stomach.  
  
Raven watched as Hunter finally caught up with his wife. He stuck his hand out and Raven  
took it.  
  
"Congrats man."  
  
Raven nodded, even though he knew marring Melody meant having to spend more time  
with the McMahons, he still wasn't bursting with joy at the site of them. Raven just  
managed a small tight smile and tightened his grip around Melody.  
  
Melody sighed with relief when Hunter managed to peel Steph away from Melody to go  
to Vince's office to go over storylines. It was the first time since Melody found out she  
was pregnant that she'd gone to a live show. Vince and Raven both wanted her to stay at  
home and get enough rest. So Melody simply explained to them that she was pregnant, not  
dying. So they gave in, and here she was.  
  
Raven and Melody continued their slow walk down the hallway, slow being the operative  
word considering every Superstar stopped them to go on about Melody's little bundle of  
joy. Melody was about six months along, as she made her way out to the announcers table  
as the crowd went crazy with applause. Jerry the King, gave Melody a special seat so she  
could enjoy the show from the announcers table.  
  
"Thanks for letting me hang out with you guys today."  
  
"The pleasure is ours Melody, your starting to show quit nicely." Good Ole J.R. shot a  
smile at her.  
  
"Are you kidding J.R.? This is great, the soon to be new mother has taken time out from  
her busy special to sit with us! Show a little more enthusiasm J.R.! Do you want Raven  
running out here and give you a DDT for showing no respect for his wife?"  
  
"Oh Give it up King, she's not going to name the kid after you."  
  
"AHH! Is that true Melody?"  
  
Melody was laughing sweetly as she placed her hand on the King's shoulder.   
  
"I'm afraid it's not a boy King."  
  
"So your being blessed with a little girl?"  
  
"That's right J.R., Her name is Harmony."  
  
"Isn't that beautiful? I'm going to cry!" King begins to fake sob. Melody playfully pops  
him in the back of the head.  
  
The lights began to dim as SmackDown went on the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Smackdown is off the air, Raven is gingerly holding his wife backstage when Amy  
Dumas comes bounding up.  
  
"Ya'll are so sweet together."  
  
"Aww, thanks Amy, what are you so giddy about?"  
  
"Well, me and Edge are going to a movie and wanted to know if ya'll wanted to come  
with."  
  
Edge and Raven shot each other a grin and a nod. Raven repaid Edge's help with Melody  
by hooking him up with the lovely Lita.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Melody looked up at her husband, he had a habit of one word answers.  
  
"Amy, would you please drive me back to the motel, I want to change."  
  
"Sure Mel."  
  
Raven shot a questioningly look at Melody.  
  
"You look fine darling, why do you want to change?"  
  
"This shirt is a little too clingy, I just want something different is that ok?"  
  
Raven new better then to go up against Melody and her raging hormones.  
  
"It's fine darling." He kissed her head gingerly.  
  
Amy smiled and reached into Edge's pocket and grabbed his keys and took Melody by the  
hand and they were off. Edge looked back at Raven.  
  
"Guess I'm riding with you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(TBC) 


	2. Singing

Lita was standing against the wall of Raven and Melody's hotel suite, while Melody was  
fussing over what to wear.  
  
"I'm so chunky now, Amy."  
  
"Your not chunky, your pregnant, you can even tell your pregnant unless your standing  
sideways, then your caring twins."  
  
Melody's eyes teared up.  
  
"Am I that big?"  
  
Amy sigh and hugged her friend, she'd forgotten about the mood swings.  
  
"No, Mel, your glowing with loveliness. And Harmony is only making you more  
beautiful."  
  
"You mean it?" Melody wiped a tear away as Amy nodded.  
  
Lita turned her attention toward Melody's closet of clothes and the noticed some cute jean  
pants that were let out in the front for pregnant woman.   
  
"Oh! Wear this Mel, and This!" She squealed as she found a cute little pink shirt.  
  
Melody laughed at how excited Lita got at helping her pick out clothes. She took the  
garments from Lita and walked into the bathroom to change. A few moments later Melody  
exited wearing her chosen outfit. She twirled and giggled as Lita pretended to snap photos  
of her.   
  
"C'mon we got to go meet up with are men."  
  
Lita smiled, she'd been so much happier since she'd been with Edge.   
  
***  
Raven sat back and listened to Edge fuss with Tazz.  
  
"Dude, your just jealous because I got a babe, and your still swinging single."  
  
"I'm not jealous, and I'm dating someone!"  
  
"Oh really? What's her name?"  
  
"You don't know her."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Raven took a sip of his coffee and looked out the window.  
  
"Speaking of your "babe", I wonder what's taking them."  
  
"Their chicks, they're probably still fixing their hair."  
  
Raven raised an eyebrow and checked his watch for the hundredth time.  
  
"Raven, if your like this with Mel, how are you going to act with Harmony?" Tazz made  
his point by lowering his glasses and staring at Raven.  
  
"Harmony won't date until she's 20."  
  
Edge and Tazz roared with laughter as Raven gave a sly smile. Raven averted his attention  
towards a jukebox as a song by "Puddle Of Mud." Raven started to hum the tune in his  
head.  
  
"That's Melody's favorite song." He said aloud and more to himself.  
  
*****  
  
Lita and Melody were singing along with the radio as they were waiting for the light to  
turn green. Something in the distance caught Melody's eye, she saw a car swerving off the  
road and towards the car. Melody only had enough time to scream as the headlights  
surrounded her and the crunching metal was the last she heard before everything went  
black.  
  
****  
(TBC) 


	3. Good Bye

The solitary sound that could be heard, was that of the beeping machines. Raven sat  
beside Melody's hospital bed for what seemed like hours. Poor Raven didn't realize that it  
had in fact been days.  
  
Lita and Edge walked into Melody's room. Lita still had many bruises but they were all  
healing. Her stitches were another story. They were no where near the recovering period  
yet. Edge sat beside Raven.  
  
"They charged the guy with vehicular man slaughter." And the room fell quiet again. None  
knew what to say. This has been the most trying time for all of them and Raven was  
hanging on the brink of insanity.  
  
Melody was brain dead. And Harmony was gone. They said the only other option was for  
Raven to give permission to pull the plug. But he kept refusing. And no one dared ask him  
why. Vince McMahon had been by several times. He'd pleaded with Raven, that the only  
way to end his suffering and everyone else's was to take Melody off life support. But  
every time he tried, Raven would shake his head and just squeeze Melody's hand. He was  
praying for some kind of miracle. But there was none in sight.  
  
Lita started crying and ran out of the room. Edge sighed and stood up to go after her. He  
put his hand on Raven's shoulder.  
  
"There was nothing you could've done. You didn't know it was going to happen." Edge  
left his friend and walked out after Lita.  
  
Raven lowered his head and closed his eyes. He stood up and placed his chair back up  
against the wall. The he gently climbed into the bed with Melody. He buried his head in  
her neck and started sobbing. The tears refused to stop. He grabbed onto Melody and  
cried even harder. He then slowly reached his hand over and hit the button to call the  
nurse.  
  
__________  
  
Raven soon after took a year off from his job. No one blamed him of course. He turned  
into a hermit, spending all his time in the house that him and Melody had purchased soon  
after they were married. He'd only ventured out of his house to get a new tattoo. Two  
black music notes. And over one written in red was Harmony. And over the other one was  
written Melody, this one had a small rose beside it.   
  
When Raven returned to the WWF he was given a thunderous applause from everyone in  
the arena and all of the superstars walked out on stage to cheer for him. Raven looked  
around at the thousands of people screaming and giving him a standing ovation. Raven  
licked his lips and raised the microphone up to his mouth.  
  
"Trust and hate, and love and fate, and I don't understand. Social grace, the human race,  
confuse me. These words I speak, bring forth a world of emotions. Emotions of dreams  
lost, dreams found, and dreams I'll never see. So it is written. So it shall come to pass,  
That on this day, I retire from the wrestling life. Quote the Raven, nevermore."  
  
No one was shocked but the all showed him the respect that he deserved. And they all said  
their silent good-byes, to the man Scott Levy.  
  
____________  
  
A/N: that was an actual speech from Raven except the part about "That on this day I retire  
from wrestling". I threw that in. But the rest were from the man himself. Don't hate me  
for what I wrote. It is fiction after all..... 


End file.
